Love forever
by madamlinwe
Summary: Alex and Kuru think about the frog kiss, and can't stop thinking about it. Until they get called out on a date with Marcus and his pretty cousin Mimi. Alex becomes aware that she has deep feeling for Kuru, and thing evolve after the date between the two.


I do not own the Elephant princess.

This fanfic will begin after the kiss from when Alex was a frog.

* * *

Kuru sat in his room , looking at the door. The last words from Alex had said haunted his memory. Was it really that they were merely servant and Princess? Frowning he layer down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. It seemed like only yesterday he had meet the princess. At first, she had not wanted to think she was a princess, but as time wore on, she realized, he was right. Not only that, but he had gotten his job back for him. He did care for her more than the average servant cared for a princess, but was that just because she was as she said "his friend" Sighing, Kuru flopped over and went to sleep. It was no use thinking on this to much, right? After all, he had no right to love the princess.

Kuru wasn't the only one thinking about the froggy kiss. Alex stared at the picture of Marcus.

"It's marcus I like! Marcus" she told herself. The words came out hollow though, she was starting to not believe it. Shaking her head she exclaimed

"no, no…kuru is annoying, remember.." Then again, she had remembered the rage she had felt when she had seen Kuru kissing that other girl. Why was that? Could it be she was developing feelings for him? Alex pressed the picture of Marcus to her lips, kissing it.

"see, I like him still!" Laughing, she put the picture down and went to bed, content with herself.

The next morning, Alex found Kuru in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning princess" He chimed happily. Alex smiled, trying to make things less awkward, between them

"Please, for the last time Kuru, stop calling me princess." Kuru just shrugged and went back to cooking.

"I'm nearly done, just relax my princess." Alex looked up at him, but before should could ask why he said "My" the phone rang. Alex got up before Kuru could move and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it's Marcus." Alex smiled broadly

"Oh, hey Marcus, what's up?" Kuru looked over at the phone, looking a bit worried.

"My female cousin is in town and wants to do something fun, so I was thinking.." There was a small pause,

"That maybe if Kuru was interested, we could all go on a double date."

"That sounds awesome, I'll ask Kuru, hold on." Alex put the phone on the table, and looked to Kuru who was now putting the food he had just been cooking onto some plates.

"Hey Kuru, want to go on a double date with Marcus and I tomorrow?" Kuru summoned up a smile

"Sure Princess, but promise me we will practice magic afterwards." Alex smiled

"it's a deal!" Picking the phone back up, Alex picked the phone back up

"We are in..see you guys tomorrow!" As she was hanging up the phone, Alex's parents came into the room.

"Who are you seeing tomorrow?" Asked her mother

"Marcus and his cousin, we are going on a double date with them."

"That sounds like fun..we forgot to tell you though, We are going out-of-town and taking your sister with us though.." her father paused, feeling worried his daughter would be sad or upset.

"It's ok, we have fun plans, right Kuru."

"Right." Kuru replied, trying to match her enthusiasm.

The next day was saturday, the day of the big date. Alex's parents had already left with her little sister for the day, and as for Kuru and Alex, they were busy getting ready for there date. Kuru, being a male, was finished first, he sat there waiting on the couch for Alex.

"Need any help Princess?" He called to her from the couch. Just as he asked, Alex came out of her bed, dressed in a lovely midnight blue dress. The dress fit her perfectly making her a vision of loveliness in Kuru's eyes. His mouth opened slightly, and he nearly forgot his place until Alex spoke to him.

"Yes, actually, could you zip up my dress?" She asked him in embarrassment turning around to reveal a bit of a naked back. Kuru gulped

'You are a servant..a servant..' he reminded himself as he composed himself and got up off the couch.

"As you wish princess" he finally said as he zipped her up. Alex turned around and took a look at Kuru, he was, as usual wearing odd garb, but some how he looked different.

"I don't think I've seen those before." Remarked Alex

"Do you like them? They are my dress garb" he told her smiling.

"Very nice.."her voice trailed off, as she realized use was blushing. They gazed as each other for a long moment, until the door bell rang, making both of them jump.

"Um, uh, I should answer that." Alex said as she quickly walked away from him.

"Of course." Muttered Kuru behind her. Something, had happened between them, what, he wasn't sure. For now, he'd concentrate on this date. He had never been on one, so he wasn't sure what to expect. Alex opened the door to Marcus and a young woman, whose beauty took Alex by surprise. Her skin was a lovely tan, her eyes glowed green, like a fresh green. Kuru noticed to

"What a lovely red dress you have malady!" The girl giggled

"Thank you, I am Mimi, by the way. What's your name handsome?" she asked him in a flirtatious tone. Alex frowned, watching this all.

"Kuru." He answered, Marcus looked at Alex,

"Shall we go? I thought we'd go dancing." Alex looked away from Kuru and back at Marcus.

"Yes, let's go!"

Mimi smiled at Kuru, who extended his arm to her. She took it, giggling.

"I love a good gentlemen!" Alex rolled her eyes at the display and followed behind them with Marcus who had struck up a conversation with her about their next gig.

The dance club for teens was a sight to see. Lights were flashing every where, and the room itself was pitch black. The four teens stood at the front door, taking it all in, already the floor was busy with teens dancing with one another. Kuru extended his hand to Mimi

"May I have this dance fair maiden?" Mimi smiled and nodded, taking his hand.

Alex glared after them, realizing it

"Everything ok Alex?" Marcus asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah..let's dance too." Marcus nodded and they walked together to the dance floor. Near them, Kuru and Mimi were dancing very closely together. Alex watched from a distance, she didn't know that Kuru could dance so. Why did she want to watch them so much? She just didn't know why she was feeling this sudden rage..this, this jealousy.

"Alex, I keep getting this feeling you aren't having fun.." Marcus said to her, cutting her thoughts away from them.

"I am..I promise. " Smiling at him, Alex decided to pay attention to Marcus, and Marcus alone. So they dance, and dance, until Alex decided she was thirsty.

"Come on, i'll get us a drink." She nodded and followed Marcus. Sipping their drink, Alex looked over to spot Kuru and Mimi also taking a break. They were sitting on some couches, talking together, laughing. It made Alex's stomach hurl. Marcus grabbed Alex's hand. Alex looked at him but followed him as he drug her outside.

"I need to know if you like me." He said suddenly

"What..Why would you ask such a que.." before Alex could finish her sentence, Marcus had pressed his lips against her and kissed her. Alex's eyes widened, but went with it. Feeling the kiss, but no matter how hard she tried, she didn't feel a thing. Marcus broke the kiss, and sighed

'I didn't feel anything, did you?" Alex relaxed, and shook her head

"No." They laughed

"I'm sorry about that, we can still be friends, right?" Asked Marcus. Alex smiled,

"Of course." With that, Marcus lead Alex back into the building were Kuru and Mimi we waiting.

"Where were you?" Demanded Kuru to Alex

"We just went outside, for some..fresh air.." Kuru looked at Alex, her lips looked a bit more flush, had she been kissing Marcus? Rage filled him, but he just sighed, and calmed himself.

"Ok. Come on Mimi, let's go dance some more." With that, they went off to dance some more. Alex watched as they went off together. Feeling disappointed that Kuru didn't seem jealous. Again, she wondered why, but shrugged it off, and decided to enjoy the now platonic date.

Hours pasted and the pair of teens decided they were to tired out. Slowly, they walked to Alex's house together. They stopped at the door.

"I'm glad you had fun." Marcus remarked to Alex. She smiled at him,

"Yeah, thank you Marcus." They laughed again, remembering the not so romantic kiss. Kuru frowned, but then looked at Mimi

"Good night lovely Lady." He kissed her hand, but Mimi reached for his head. In a sudden movement, Mimi was kissing Kuru, very deeply. Marcus, Alex, and Kuru were in shock. Shock, soon wore off on Alex, as tears began to fill her eyes, but she was determined to not show it.

"Say goodnight Kuru" Alex said, her voice hot with anger. Kuru broke this kiss

"Yes, of course." Kuru answered Alex, then turning to Mimi

"that was nice, thank you." Mimi just winked and blew a kiss at him and walked away, murmuring she'd call him. Marcus, followed suit. Once they started walking away, Kuru turned back to Alex, but she was gone!

"Princess?" He shouted running into the house, closing the door behind.

"Where are you?" Then, he heard it, crying coming from Alex's room. Confused, Kuru went to the door and knocked on it.

"Go away Kuru!" He heard her sob.

"Did Marcus do something to you Princess?"

"NO, NOW GO AWAY!" Kuru frowned, there was no way he could leave her alone in this state.

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in." He backed away and rammed his shoulder into the door. The crying from the room stopped, but kuru didn't give up Wham! He rammed the door again. Before he could attempt it a third time Alex opened her bedroom door. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"What's going on princes?" Kuru asked, edging himself into her room before she could close the door. Alex looked at him, then just walked to the bed and sat on it.

"Was Marcus's kiss that terrible?" He asked her, laughing. Alex looked at him, anger grew in the place of embarrassment.

"What, how did you know about it?"

"So, it was good?"He asked her, looking at her

"No. I found out we are just friends.." she answered him, her voice trailing off. She looked away from him.

"Then, why are you so sad princess?" Kuru's voice was pleading. He put his hand on her shoulder, touching the soft bare skin.

"Don't do that.." whispered Alex, sniffling a little. Kuru tilted his head a little

"Do what, Princess?"

"touch me, it confuses me.." Kuru blinked, looking right at her this time

"What do you mean?" Alex looked at him.

"I mean..every time you touch me, or look at me..I ..I get these feelings..then when you kissed Mimi.." She shook her head

"I just felt this sudden rage take over." She sighed. Kuru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did this mean, she felt the same way as he did. His heart was racing.

"Alex..", Alex looked at Kuru deeper at the sound of her name, he hadn't called her princess.

"Yes?" She answered him breathlessly, her hand, touching his.

They looked at each other, both their faces flushing a bright shade of red. Kuru's head was spinning, he wanted to kiss her so bad, but it would be wrong, right? He had no right to kiss her, but before he knew it their faces where getting very close to each other. His eyes had closed, then, in an instant, their lips meet again. The fire was immediate, Alex let out a happy sigh. Yes, this was more right, it caught her off guard that she could have fallen in love with him, but it made sense. Soon, the kiss became another hungry kiss. Their lips yearned for more, want, over came judgement as they continued their exploration of each other mouths. Kuru pulled away, only for a second put pull himself closer to Alex, Alex, in return wrapped her arms around Kuru, looking at him with a unexpected sexy look. Kuru smiled at her, and brushed a hair aside. Alex smiled at him and drew him in for another kiss. The kiss seemed even more passionate than before as their lips parted and they felt each other press against the bottom and upper lips.

"mm" Alex said as she pushed her tongue through and put it in Kuru's mouth. Kuru was surprised at this jester, but liked it, and soon pressed his tongue against her. their tongues wrestled, as the heat of Kuru and Alex's bodies rose. They found themselves melting onto the bed, Kuru hovering slightly above Alex as they continued making out. Kuru put his hand on Alex's hair, feeling it, cores sing it, as it did so, he realized, he want to touch more. He shivered, should he. Alex, knowing what he wanted, and still kissing him, held his hand and gently put it on her bosom. Kuru's eyes winded and he pulled away from her lips and looked at the hand that was on the boob.

"They are very lovely Princess."

"It's ok..you can touch them" Kuru paused for a moment, then slowly, but gently stroked it, felling it's perfect roundness. Again, his mind had gotten lost in Alex' warmth, as he found his hand went inside the dress and bra and felt the thing naked. Alex moaned a little as Kuru then started playing with her nipple with his hand. The expression on her face entice Kuru it was simply, divine. Kissing her again, he lifted her up off the bed a little, un-zipping her dress. Alex was the one that broke the kiss this time, as she helped him take it off, then slowly, helped him unbutton his shirt. They looked at each other, panting slightly, and began the kissing again, this time, with Kuru straddling Alex. Alex could feel Kuru throbbing through his pants, as she started running her finger on Kuru's back. He shivered and stopped, taking off Alex's bra and his pants next, leaving his underwear on. Alex gasped and blushed, he was defiantly, hard. She giggled, the stopped When Kuru took her nipple into his mouth and lowered her back on to the bed. HIs hand, ran over the rest of her nearly naked body, exploring it, feeling it. All thought of right and wrong had long pasted. He loved her, he wanted her, and she, wanted him. He sucked on the nice hard nipples, relishing in the fact that he could make Alex moan hard, then, he found as he was exploring, that her panties where wet. He paused, but only for a second, until he started rubbing it. Alex gasped again, then smiled at him

"I love you, Kuru." She told him, as he stopped playing with her nipples. Alex, was pulling off her undies and he was pulling of hers. Soon, the two became one, Kuru had pushed through the barrier, it was surprising how is it had been. Perhaps, it was because the two were so engulfed with love, the pain, had not been much. Groaning, and painting, and kissing the two lover's climaxed together and lay back on the bed. Wasted.

"I love you to, Alex. I Always will." He got off of her and held her. Together, they feel asleep, and awaited new day were they would be together

Rated: M/A Fanfic based on: The Elephant Princess


End file.
